


The Littlest Hands

by WinterWidow22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and you finally have a baby, and she's his favorite thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Hands

You and Bucky have been married for five years now, and they had been some of the best years of both your lives. He had been through extremely rough times, dealing with his therapy, getting used to the new arm Tony designed for him, and just getting used to the world. He had gotten used to the new movies, his favorite were comedies, and he loved the phones Tony gave all the Avengers, they were basically IPhones, except with more features. Bucky loved being able to have the world at his fingertips, he especially loved learning random history facts and he always called Steve to tell him them. What Bucky hadn't been expecting or even used to, was the fact that you were nine months pregnant, you were expected to have your baby any day now, and Bucky was more prepared than anyone. he had read up on every article, every parent tip he could find, and then he worked with most of the Avengers to set up the nursery while Natasha took you shopping for baby toys, clothes, and anything else you would need; she even helped you pack an overnight bag for the hospital. It was extremely kind of them, and no matter how many times you told them they didn't need to help, they insisted they did. It was the middle of the night, after a long day of shopping with Nat, and Bucky finishing the nursery with Steve and Clint, you finally had time to just sit and relax with Bucky. You two were on the couch, mainly because you didn't feel like moving, and because you ere so comfortable cuddled into Bucky's side with his metal arm draped over you; you had on a random movie that Bucky hadn't seen before and no matter what, you just couldn't sleep. 

"Hey, are you ready for this Bucky?" 

"Nope, but I know I'm going to love this kid with all my heart." He kissed your forehead and he held you tighter. You were about to close your eyes and finally settle, but then you felt something you knew was a contraction. 

"Bucky" You pulled yourself out of his grip and and put you hands over your belly. His eyes widened, thinking something was wrong. 

"What? You alright?" He reached out for you but then his face relaxed when he saw your smile. 

"I'm- I'm having contractions.." He looked at you and his smile was so wide, his eyes lit up with happiness then he ran into your room, grabbing your phone, over night bag, and whatever else he could find. He came out, bag slung over his shoulder, phone in his hand, and sweatshirt in his other. He put them down where he had been sitting, then he called Steve. 

"Bucky, it's late, don't wake him up..." He waved his hand but sighed once he realized you were right. 

"He did want to be the first to know- don't say I didn't try." You smiled at him, then felt another contraction, and groaned in pain. 

"Hey, we need to go, you think you can make it to the car?" You nodded as he picked up the stuff again, then helped you up. You gripped his metal arm tight, knowing he really couldn't feel it, which you had been grateful for seeing as how your knuckles were starting to turn white. You sat down in the car and was grateful that the road itself was mostly empty. You made it to the hospital and then were taken into another room until your contractions weren't that far apart. It didn't take long, but giving birth felt like the longest time, but your baby was completely healthy. You had a baby girl, and she had been very cute. You held her close to you and when Bucky came in, his smile was wide. 

"She's- she's so little. What do you think we should call her?" 

"She's so precious, and I don't know about a name yet, but Baby Girl Barnes is okay with me for now; do you want to hold her now Bucky?" He nodded and gently took the baby from your arms. She stirred a bit, but settled in his real arm nonetheless. 

"Her head is the size of your arm Bucky.." He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, then her eyes opened. 

"Oh, look at her eyes..." He fixed the blanket she had been wrapped in, and her tiny fingers wrapped around his cold metal ones. He stopped for a minute, adoring the simple gesture. 

"She's got the littlest hands in the world...." He scooted a little closer to you and you leaned into him, enjoying the sight. You two were transferred back to a private room and were left alone with your baby, who was now sleeping in your arms. Then, the door opened slowly and you saw Nat poking her head in. Her smile was wide and she whispered something to someone behind her. She opened the door more and Steve and Clint were behind her, holding balloons, Steve had a giant teddy bear and Nat had coffee. 

"Nat, you know me so well..." Bucky took your daughter in his arms once again as Steve and Clint walked over quietly, trying their best not to wake her. 

"She's the cutest baby in this hospital. You know, I hear you're stuck on a name, I might have a suggestion.." Nat handed you the coffee and you felt relief; it had been a long nine months without caffeine. 

"Nat, we went over this the day I told you I was pregnant. I still don't know what to call her, she's too cute, I get distracted when I look at her..." 

"Hey, you know you look like an Anna to me..." You looked over at Steve as he held her and saw Bucky smile. 

"Anna Barnes, it's got a ring to it." Clint said, and then sat down in one of the chairs in the room, you could see Steve's appreciative smile and he handed her back to Bucky. She woke up, and then began crying. Bucky tried to calm her, but she only cried louder, it was then that the nurse came in, explaining that she was most likely hungry, giving everyone the signal to leave. You had finally left the hospital after two days, and you had never been more relieved to be home. When you got there, a giant package was waiting for you, which was from Tony and Pepper. They sent you a ton of diapers, extra bottles, and even a small outfit that looked like one of Tony's suits. You placed her in her crib and Bucky wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. 

 

"You know how I said I wasn't ready for this? Well, I am now..."

"Me too.." He guided you back to your bedroom and laid down, telling you he would get up when the baby would cry, even after you insisted he didn't, but he did promise to wake you when it was absolutely necessary. His arm was wrapped tightly around you, but you slept soundly through the night. The next morning you went to the baby's room to find Bucky fast asleep in the rocking chair. You knew he was ready, and he would love you both with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hope you enjoyed it!  
> -Not my characters


End file.
